There has long existed a need for an economical means providing selective jumper connections across circuit paths of a printed circuit board. Board mounted switches have adequately provided this capability, particularly when the jumper connections are frequently switched on and off. Switches are inordinately expensive if used to provide jumper connections that are to be set only once and never changed. On the other hand to design printed circuit boards so as to eliminate subsequent jumper connections would require a large number of different circuit path configurations or programs, again an expensive as well as impractical undertaking. Accordingly there has been a need for a technique and apparatus by which jumper connections on a printed circuit board can be accomplished with relative ease, simplicity and low cost.